Happy Birthday Parakeet
by evil-catgirl
Summary: Anthropomorphic or zootopia-like story. Idea by Guest. A kind of sequel to the story Postraptor. Yes, you should read this one first. Charakters:Buck,Roger,Gavin,Gerie and Oc Summery: It's Roger's birthday, but somehow this doesn't go as planned. Not that he had hoped for something great. Maybe everything still turns for the better ..


Roger did not really know what he had gotten himself into. After the last delivery he was actually allowed to deliver more packages. Also to pretty Dinos who were at his age. Like the girl of yesterday. Certainly a model at begin of the career. He couldn't really keep up with something like that, but admiring her for a moment will probably be allowed.

Unfortunately, there were also rather unfriendly figures in this business. It was no wonder that his father sometimes came home so bad-tempered. With Gertie he didn't know if that was always the case. With her, he never really knew where the lousy mood came from. Probably because her Dino swarm had canceled her. He met the guy only once and found that he had nothing but muscle and stupid sayings. Gertie really deserved someone better. If she really wanted someone bigger, he thought that was okay, but the man could have a bit more brain.

He would also want someone with intelligence. Someone with whom he could chat about everything and not someone who almost kills one in the mating fight. His father was unfortunately still very old-fashioned. Fortunately, young Dakotaraptors and other species didn't have to fight almost until the death to know if a future together would work out. It was now called more mating dance, in which it was about to dance the partner to the wall. Roger didn't quite understand what role he should play when it comes to that, but that will certainly be resolved by itself.

Now he had not even been able to clarify whether he would rather dance with a woman or a boy. Of course he was already thinking about many beautiful ladies, who were all out of his reach. But when he was still at school, there was once a nice young dino named Toffi, who sometimes had lunch with him. This guy was funny, sharing his interests in books and playing video games with him. Well, of course he told his father he had to learn. Games like these were pure nonsense in his eyes.

A few weeks before the end of school, he read something strange on the wall of the school toilet. They wrote everything possible there. From contact details to stupid beauty contests. He never found the most beautiful girl in school attractive, but he didn't have to understand everything. On the wall, however, was also that his friend was more interested in the own sex than in the normal way. The writing of the dinosaur was almost impossible to decipher, so he couldn't read everything and perhaps misinterpret a few words. Nevertheless, he worried about it, because his learning partner always strayed from the topic when he spoke of girls. At that time he did that a little bit more like his father. In the street he pointed at women and said without thinking, 'Hey, that's so the hot rack! I would not push that off the bed!' Just primitive.

He probably ended up with no friend because of that, not because he asked if the other guy was more interested in boys. The other guys in his school acted with girl like that too and it seemed so cool. He never behaved like that alone, and now he knew it was stupid. Even though his old man sometimes incited him to act more masculine. Surely he should bite the object of his desire in the neck until it bleeds so as to prove his dominance. Old-fashioned and just plain stupid. Roger was not such a guy and didn't want to be one. Then he would rather stay single.

Nevertheless, he mourned his school friend now and then. This moved namely, after the graduation party from here. Because of their conversation, he didn't even get an address where to write. It could be that the boy was at that time unable to find out if he was homosexual or not. He read on the net that adults are having a hard time with too. And he simply threw the subject insensitive to the head of the other dinosaur. He wasn't worried about it like so many things at the time. He just thought, if my buddy likes boys better, then it is like that.

He had all this explained by Gertie's school friend. Of course under strict confidentiality. Not that Gertie or even his dad knows anything about it. Although they never said anything about the subject, he could already imagine what they were thinking.

The older girl, who still hangs out with his sister today, was named Raya. She was always nice and understanding. That's why he liked chatting with her about this and that. Oh, she was more like his idea of the older sister. His real one only meant that Raya is an only child and so liked to give him so much attention. Gertie said that in a gruff tone, as if she were jealous. Just because her friend often came over to prepare the food, when his dad was away, and then sometimes cooked Roger's favorite food, that was no reason to be grim.

Nice to think about all this while he was probably lying on a dissecting table. What they say is true. Life passes before his inner eye again before dying. He didn't see much. Certainly because he was still young. He was a little sick, but he didn't dare to open his eyes. Then he probably only sees which organs he already missed and which explained the nausea.

"Hey boy, are you alright? I hope so. My lawyer will be even more expensive if I have to pay for a health resort because I had killed a child in the front yard by mistake." The Raptor heard the voice once before. Where was that? Oh yes, he already delivered mails to this crazy weasel. He zoogled out of curiosity what an animal it was. It took a while and he tried to forget the recipes that he saw. Vegetarian life is not easy in this society. But Raya liked to cook something extra sometimes. She said it was nothing to be ashamed of. His father was certainly never strict with her because she didn't belong to the family. Because when he said to become a vegetarian the first time , he met on rejection. He was presented with the most disgusting vegetables so he would change his mind. That was a heavy month until he confessed to his father after a fishing trip that eating fish was still alright. Of course, Gertie caught the largest specimens again, while he already felt sorry for the live baits.

"Ah!" Roger sat up when cold water was poured into his face.

"Well, then I don't need the acidity and my bathtub stays clean too." Heard the Raptor and he had no idea what the animal babbled next to the table. He was horrified to discover that he was really landing on a dissecting table. But because he realized that he was not strapped, he jumped down from it quickly.

"Everything ok? Do you need anything? Stress relief? A call? A pie? Ok, the last one I don't know if I can do it. The blending machine still hates me because I did not decrystalize the peaches that last time. No wait. Didn't I want to send stones to the little apricot? Oh well, happy birthday." The Dino still looked at the other one, startled and confused, trying to keep a safe distance.

"Wait? How do you know that it's my birthday? "

"Your shirt. Or do you dare to wear that if your birthday is not today?" The weasel jumped really nimble on the table and managed to intimidate him with the size. The one eye could also seem really scary. The other one has certainly lost the furry in some crazy experiment, he thought.

"Eh, no. It is.. really my birthday today." He tried to say as credibly as possible. And he can't even lie here.

"Okay, it's fine. Why are you working on such a day?"

"Just because it's my birthday, I can't just take my day off, my dad says." Well, he imaginbed him saying that, if he had met him this morning.

"He also doesn't do that. That's why I am flying around with letters since 6 o'clock this morning. Luckily they are not that heavy."

"If you have a thousand kilos of them, then yes."

"Who carries around thousand kilograms of letters at once?" As surreal as the conversation turned out to be, Roger wanted to know that now.

"You kids have it so easy today. At that time we had to carry at least ten times our body weight, because Captain Ant wouldn't have tolerated anything else at the time. A good man. A tragedy that succumbed to his sugar addiction years later." The little creature stared up into the air and he glanced for a moment there too before shaking his head.

"Yes, I'll go now. So I'm sorry.. for whatever happened and how I got on this table." The Dino wanted to disappear, but stupid only that he didn't know here and nowhere hung a big signboard with Exit on it.

"You probably got stuck with your feet to my broken electric fence."

"If it's broken, how.."

"Well, there is too much power on it and my electrician has already gone on pregnancy leave. After that the solar lasers must have caught you, whereupon the stun darts should fire. Probably the holes are clogged again, because there's always moss growing over it and.."

"What made me unconscious now? Was I stepping on the minefield?" Roger asked a little annoyed because he had imagined something better that day. Probably Gertie and his father forgot his birthday and he had written it extra on the kitchen calendar in red.

"Please don't be absurd. You stepped on my rake and the thing is you fully banged against your head. Do you want to see it? My surveillance camera has taken everything well."

"Not really.."

"You see, here you get a blow from the power fence and then you almost majestically prance to the rake and boom! Full in the face. Backwards and forwards. Now in slow motion."

"I thought this technical stuff is all newfangled garbage and that you dont need it."

"It is, but how else do I catch those birds stealing the vegetables in my garden?"

"There's only grass."

"I didn't manage to get my little plants out yet." The Dino sighed on that.

"Just tell me where the exit is, then I will not bother you anymore."

"The door to your left goes to the elevator. You can visit me more often if you.."

"Ahhh!" Full of fear, Roger recoiled as he saw the dinosaur skeleton in the door. Oh no! If I turn around now and I am the next victim. But I don't want to die yet, he thought with his legs trembling.

"Oops! Wrong door. That was to my left. Then right with you. Yes, this way." With that, the hairy killer stood right next to him.

"What are you shaking like that now? The water wasn't so cold."

"Why do you have a skeleton in your closet. The previous owner?" For this reason the weasel started to laugh heartily. He found it not so funny.

"Ha ha. Well, you're a real joker. No, I teach biology at the next school as a part time job. Sometimes I'm also available as a nude model in art classes, when there's a need and.."

"Yes, that's great, but I really have to go now. My dad is also a Dakotaraptor and he's much taller than me and he has sharper teeth as well." Walking back, he explained that, hoping it would help scare the guy. But the next door really turned out to be an elevator.

"Yes, dental care is important. I once worked as dental assistant and there came a guy who had much rotten meat between the choppers. That really stunk, I tell you."

"Um, it really is not necessary that you bring me upstairs." But Roger could push the button up as he wanted, the door did not close faster and the weasel snaked in the room with him.

"No problem, lad. We just chat a little nice until we up there."

"Hm, we have to do that now."

"And do you get celebrated in bold after work today or do you make it nice cozy with your lover or lovers? Sorry, that's none of my business. The main thing is you have a nice time today."

"No, I'm single." Actually, he didn't want to tell that a stranger, but saying nothing would just make him nervous and makes him think about the bones down there.

"And not ready to mingle yet?"

"Huh?"

"It was recently on a flyer when I was shopping. 'Single and ready to mingle. Come over then.' Definitely one of these dating party's."

"Oh that's complicated." He added to the topic and wished every now and then someone at his side. It didn't have to be romantic, but someone to chat. A friend who doesn't get scared right away by his family. The madman suddenly patted him on the back. Probably that should cheer him up.

"You are still so young. Everything will work out sooner or later." The Dino looked at the weasel, which now had a rather friendly and understanding look on it. His anxiety faded a little and he smiled a little hopefully. Then a bell sounded above them both.

"Here you have to get out. See that you go home immediately. Surely there is already a party organized there and all are just waiting for you." The farewell was more normal than expected and so he finally took the road at home. Well, down the street he ran a bit to make sure that everything was really ok with him.

"A party? Yes, of course." Roger spoke a little sadly to himself, because his family would never come up with such an idea. They both probably didn't even realize that it's his birthday today because they always run out of the house so early. Well, at least someone today has congratulated him on his birthday. Crazy professor or not, that counts for him too. Sighing, he started to fly, because he still didn't want to run three blocks more.

"There you are. Do you know what time it is? Dad's mad at you for dawdling." Gertie greeted him as he walked in at the vendor's entrance. He certainly should have taken their front doorstep so he wouldn't be seen. His dad was surely angry because he should do something and he just doesn't come home again. Should he tell that he was unconscious? Rather not. He didn't want to get more trouble with his old man and the weasel. He wondered what his family thought about it if they knew that a mammal of this size still lives here. He also couldn't believe that this fur thing still taught at a school. But that sounded better as an explanation for those bones than if the guy was a crazy killer.

"It's best you go straight to him before he snaps." As if he had a choice, because his sister just let him remove the carrycot, before she pushed him already in the direction of their living rooms. The younger one swallowed, because actually he had not done anything wrong. Only brought a little post away and it couldn't be that late.

The clock on the corridor wall told him that he stayed with the weasel over two hours. The fact that he was unconscious was not his fault, but after that he should have urged to leave immediately. After all, he was a Dakotaraptor. If his father learns that he couldn't even scare such a small animal, this would be disappointed again. You'd think you get used to it over the years, but he kept still fighting for his father's recognition.

"Roger." His name fell and his body tensed automatically, at the tone. His dad was definitely angry, but he just wanted to help at work today, so they get all done faster and maybe they can do something nice. But no matter what and how he did it, it seemed to be wrong.

"Why did you fly out today?" Roger realized his father was trying to hold himself back. He was an adult. Today more than yesterday and he still didn't dare to look up now. He thought that he older he got then also would come the courage to be able to look his father always in the face. He tried again to swallow the lump in his throat.

"To send letters." He wondered if he could hear a pin drop if he let one fall.

"On your birthday?" He heard the question come from the kitchen and then Raya came in with some candles. He then blinked a lot at the decorated table and the big cake in the middle of it. It actually said 'Happy Birthday little Parakeet!'. With big eyes he could then look up to his father. This actually showed a small smile. Ok, Roger thought now he had not survived the little accident with the crazy guy and landed in heaven.

"Well he looks surprised, at the surprise party. I hope he doesn't stand there forever, like a stone pillar. Otherwise, it would be a pity about the cake." Gertie wanted to nibble on the meal after this sentence, but her father stopped her.

"Behave yourself on your brother's big day! If someone is allowed to snack, then he is." His father rebuked his sister and this helped Roger escape his stiffness.

"Wow, that's really for me. So of course you're all allowed to eat a piece or more." He didn't know what to say.

"Thanks daddy." Without thinking he fell happily in his father's arms, because he somehow knew that that this had bought the cake.

"Everything for you on your special day." As hesitantly as he heard that, he knew it was real. His father always had difficulties showing his feelings. At least everything else except anger. That's why he was even more grateful to him because it didn't happen that often.

"If this becomes sentimental, then I'll go." Gertie complained in the background, but he wasn't bothered by it when hugging his father.

"Enough of it. Now let's cut the cake." With a whisper over his head, he was signaled that they should sit down at the table. Raya cut off a particularly large piece for him and he got the first.

Hm, mango yogurt cake. Has his father chosen that himself? He didn't want to ask questions so as not to embarrass him and perhaps spoil his good mood. His sister couldn't help teasing him a little and munching while eating. Her friend always advised her to remember her manners at the table, but then at some point she shook her head. At the same time, Raya made sure everyone had something to drink.

"Happy Birthday my son." Although he had just seen his father get up, but thought nothing big about it. Now an envelope was placed in his face as he wondered when he had eaten so much cake the last time.

"Thanks." He said meekly, inspecting the paper curiously. His name was on it.

"Come on! Open it"" Said Gertie impatiently behind him and he followed her instructions and opened the envelope. Two tickets came out for a concert for xxx. But that was not enough. No, there was also a backstage pass in it. Roger couldn't really believe his luck here and actually tears of joy escaped him, because his father actually listened to him once when he said something. How else would he know that he liked this music?

"But that was definitely expensive."

"Don't you want them? Then I take that and go with Raya to the concert." Annoyed his sister him and stole the envelope from his claws.

"Hey!" He complained, but his father came to the rescue and handed him back the envelope.

"I said, behave Gertie! Otherwise, you have to get pizza for us all tonight." That's why his sister was holding back a little bit for the rest of the day. But there was pizza in the evening anyway.

The day ended so well. Even if he was really crazy in between. He doesn't want to fall asleep at all, then this time also doesn't end. Nevertheless, it still happened on the couch in the living room, after he watched some favorite movies. He didn't even notice his father take the pizza box from his lap and then covered him with a blanket.

"Good night, Roger."


End file.
